fhswfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Fletcher (DD-445)
Fletcher Class With the entry of the United States into World War II after the attack on Pearl Harbor in December 1941, the U.S. Navy suddenly felt an enormous demand for warships. Especially the destroyer fleet, considering its modern and well-armed Japanese counterparts - in effect, many U.S. destroyers still from the World War One. To meet this huge demand, the first Fletcher Class destroyer was launched in early 1942. It was one of the largest shipbuilding programs of all time. The Fletchers were a relatively large class destroyers with 3,000 tons combat-moderate displacement and 60.000 PS. THeir distinguishing feature was the continuous cover - a first for destroyers Fletcher gave her the typical sleek appearance. The Fletchers were also very fast with its top speed of 38 knots and well armed. In the Navy , , the ships were extremely popular with their crews, which sometimes affectionally called them "Tin Can". As of mid-1944 last-Fletcher destroyer was launched, the incredible number of 175 ships of this type had left the shipyards. This was more than the Japanese had built throughout their naval history! Ingame In Forgotten Hope Secret Weapon Fletcher is represented with the USS Fletcher (DD-445) and the USS Jenkins (DD-447). Both, however, differ only in the naming - visually and technically weapons they share the same model. A total of ten torpedo tubes ensure that larger ships can be sunk - however, in direct competition with a battleship you have no chance with the torpedoes. The enemy submarine should therefore be primary targets, since the own capital ships and aircraft carriers are helpless against them. The high maneuverability of the "Fletcher" is superior to the submarines, which can be detected with sonar and destroyed by depth charges. With the artillery they can afford the troops ashore effective fire support. Its high speed allows her to quickly run any coordinate point and also to bring themselves against larger ships to safety. The high rate of fire of its AA weapons is also quite promising to hunt down aircraft. Also, in Fletcher, unlike the Japanese destroyers, not only the captain but every weapon station has a radar, which is designed to simulate the improved fire control of the Americans. Compared to the Japanese counterpart in the game, the Akizuki class, the number of torpedoes is bigger, but Fletcher has the less air defense and artillery, making it inferior head to head. USS Fletcher (DD-445) The USS Fletcher (DD-445 Navy Code): the number that was also the first ship of this type, which was launched in May 1942. Named after Medal of Honor winner Frank Friday Fletcher, the sleek hull of a Fletcher-class destroyer slicing through the sea with a bone in her teeth is one of the most recognizable images of the Pacific War. Baptized in the fires of the vicious night battles around Guadalcanal in November 1942, she earned her first nickname, Lucky 13. Fletcher served with honor for the remainder of the War making a name for herself independent of her status as First in Class. Whether it was the monotony of patrol duty, a flank speed night battle slugging it out with enemy destroyers, or a pitched battle with shore batteries, Fletcher took her licks and gave back more than she got. Even when death and destruction visited her on Valentine’s Day 1945 she remained on station for several weeks continuing to perform her duties until properly relieved thus earning her next nickname, The Fighting Fletcher. After World War Two Fletcher was retired to the inactive fleet. Recommissioned in October 1949 as DDE-445, Fletcher was one of the first American destroyers on the scene after hostilities broke out in Korea the following summer. Once again her familiar and comforting profile graced the war torn waters of the Western Pacific. Home-ported in Hawaii she remained a frequent visitor to the Orient and the South Pacific long after fighting ceased. The Cold War next occupied much of Fletcher’s time as she continued to show the American flag throughout the Pacific Ocean. Later redesignated as DD-445 she soon found herself fighting in Vietnam where again she served with distinction doing a myriad of tasks ranging from carrier escort duty to gunfire support for our troops ashore.